Don't let Hurting Stop you from Loving!
by DevilsChild01
Summary: Edward and Bella has been married for 100 years and things have changed. Will this change be for the good bad or both? U will have to read to find out. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.
1. Background Info

Disclaimer

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 1- Background Info

Bella and Edward Have been married for 100 years now. But about 10 years there marriage things began to change. He wouldn't touch her and stayed gone most of the time. She did not know it but jasper was going threw the same thing with Alice. Nether of them thought anything of it do. That's only because everyone was going to college for different degrees. Except Emmitt, Rosalie and Carlisle.

Bella was going for her art degree because she loved to draw. Edward was taking musical courses. Esme was taking design courses along with Alice. And Jasper was taking history courses. Emmitt and Rosalie was on there honeymoon. It was that time again for them to get married. So they decided to skip going to school with everyone else. And Carlisle stayed working at the hospital instead of going to school.

Bella has a special and very rear power. She was a sponge. She could absorb powers from anyone just by thinking about having it. She was even crowned Queen of Vampires. Everyone was happy for her except Edward and Alice. Rosalie and the wolf's were even happy. Edward and Alice didn't like the idea and tried everything they could to try and stop her, but none of there ideas worked.

Jasper and Bella became closer after she was changed because Edward let him around her more because she was no longer human. Edward began to care less about what she did as long as she stayed away from the wolves. He even stopped trying to protect her. She was even almost killed once because he wouldn't answer his phone and neither would Alice which was weird. Good thing Jasper answered his phone and came to help her.

She finally gave up on depending on him much after that. She had jasper train her how to fight even after Edward had told her "No" a thousand times. Sense she couldn't count on him to protect her she had to protect her self. Emmett was even willing to help train her if that was what she wanted to do.

Please Review and tell me if you think I should keep writhing the story or if I should just delete it all together. THANKX!


	2. Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

TroubleBegins

It has been 10 years since me and Edward have been married. Things were fine until about a week ago. I don't know what happened.

(Flashback)  
Edward and I were in the middle of some hot sex when out of nowhere he just stoppped, pulled out, got dressed, and left me there all alone and not satisfied. I didn't move but just sat there trying to figuire out what had just happened, but I couldn't. After about ten inutes I got up, got dressed, and went looking for him. I looked everywhere until Jasper said,"Alice went looking for him when she saw him leave the house mad." He told me that he hadn't heard anything from her since she left. (End Flashback)

So now we barely have sex and I spend most of my time trying to find something to do. After just sitting their and thinking for I while I decide that the next time I see him I would ask him about it.

It has been I few hours since I made my decision and Jasper and I are watching t.v. when Edward and Alice walked in with big grins on their faces. I couldn't understand what they were thinking. Me and Jasper looked at each other and just shrugged our shoulders. I got up and walked over to Edward, but he just walked away. "Edward, we need to talk," I said to him, but he just kept walking. I just cut off all of his senses instead of chasing after him. Then I got the chain out of the garage and tied him up, making sure that his feet were tied together tight so that he couldn't run. Then I gave him his senses back.

"What the HELL is wrong with you women, and why am I tied up?" he yelled at her.

"Because we need to talk and YOU walked away like you didn't here me."

"That gives you no right to do what you did."

"I have every right. You are my husband and we need to talk. Now what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

My mind told me that he was lying. "Liar, now tell me the truth."

"I have just been busy with school lately and trying to pass all my classes."

Truth, my mind said to me so I kissed him and then untied him. Once he was loose he took off out of the house and into the woods. I hadn't realized it but the whole family was standing in the livingroom. I looked at everyone and then transported myself to the border between wolf and Cullen lan. In a few minutes 3 wolves were standing in front of me growling.

"Shut up," I said, "and tell me where I can find Jacob, Sam, Emily, or Leah."

One wolf left and then came back in human form. It was someone I didn't know.

He said "What the hell do you want?"

"Not you apparently. Where is Jacob, Sam, Emily, or Leah at?" No answer.

"Fine then, i'll just call them and when I do i'll make sure you regret it later when I talk to your parents."

His face paled and then he said, "They're at Emily's."

"Thanks," I said then transported myself to Emily's. She saw me outside then came running out the house screaming my name at the top of her lungs. I just laughed at her. She came to me and we hugged for a few minutes. When she let me go she asked, "Where have you been? I tried calling, but Edward or Alice always answered and said you were out dancing or something. They also said that they would tell you that I called.

"I'm sorry, but I was never told you called," I infromed her, "I will have to give you my cell number before I leave."

Not five minutes after I got into the house someone came charging into the back door at the same time someone charged into the front door. Before I knew it I was thrown at the wall and held there by three big men.

"Get the fuck off me now before you regret this," I yelled at them, but they did not move. That's when Emily came in and said, "Get off of her and apoligize BEFORE I call your parents." With that they let me down and apoligized.

"Sorry," they all said.

"Who sent you in here?"

"One of the guys who saw you alerted us and we came as soon as possible," the shortest one said. He had long black hair and looked like Jacob in the face. "Ok so what's your names?" They looked at each other for a few seconds before Emily said, "Tell her your names before we die from waiting please." With that they began to speak.

"I'm Billy Black Jr. and i'm 16," a tall, black haired boy with broad shouders that looked like Jacob said.

"I'm Danial Black and i'm 16. We're twins," said a boy that looked like Billy but shorter.

"I'm Joshua Uley and i'm 17," a boy who looked just like Sam said.

'Damn ya'll look just like your parents," I said. They all looked at me like I lost my mind when I said that. I just rolled my eyes, not in the mood to explain to them, and walked around them to sit a the table with Emily. She was trying not to laugh. Not ten minutes later I was thrown against the wall again. But this time the men were laughing and I recognized them. It was Sam, Jacob, and Paul. I decided to mess with them and said, "Put me the fuck down or i'll tell Emily not to feed you." They caught on to what I was doing and began to go along with it.

"Never you bloodsucker," Jacob said with his Sam face on.

'Oh really? Lets take this outside then. I win I get to drink Emily's blood. You win then i'll leave and never return."

"Deal," Sam and Paul said at the same time. They were always ready for a fight. They dragged me outside and everyone followed. All the wolves and their imprints were there.

"Yay, this should be fun. Haven't fought a wolf in 10 years." None of the older wolves gave the joke away. After that the fight began. I was fighting Jake which was funny. As he leaped at me he phased in midair and landed beside me. I laughed and jumped to the other side of him. We fought in the backyard for about 20 minutes. Thats when he finally pinned me down. We looked at wach other for a few seconds, then he licked my face and got off me. He went into the woods to phase back and put some clothes on. He came back laughing. We ran to each other and hugged. All the new guys and imprints gasped and then their mouths fell open.

"Where have you been Bells?" he asked.

"I'll explain to you later when we have more privacy."

"Okay, lets eat, i'm hungry."

"I don't eat though."

"Smart ass." We went inside and the table was empty, They looked sad and depressed. Me and Emily laughed. All of a sudden there were stacks of food on the table. Everyone gasped except fot Emily. The imprints made plates for their wolves plates where as the wolves with no imprint made their own. They each had their own favorite foods.

"How did you do that?" Paul asked.

"It's one of my new powers," I told him. "If I want something all I have to do is think about it and it will appear."

"Awesome," he said. I went over and picked up a muffin and ate it. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"You just ate that without puking it up. How?" Sam asked.

"One of my new powers. Anything I eat turns to blood when it touches my tongue."

"Awesome," all of the old wolves and imprints said. Everyone else just looked at me like I was crazy. I just laughed at them and said, "I was thirsty and I don't feel like going hunting at the moment."  
When everyoe was done eating Emily said, "We need to have a talk." All the new wolves were confused, but the rest of us knew what she meant, so we went out the back door leaving all of the new wolves and the imprints except for Emily. I put Emily on my back and took off when we got to the woods. Soon all of the wolves were by my side. We ran all the way to mine and Edwards meadow.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Emily said.

"Thanks." Just then the men came into the meadow.

"How did you find this place Bells?" Quil asked.

"You don't want to know the answer to that dude," I told him, so he left it alone.

"Okay so where the hell have you been and why haven't you been getting my messages?" Emily asked clearly annoyed.

"Well I haven't been allowed around ya'll. Edward wouldn't let me come. Anytime I decided to come my future would become a blank slate for Alice. They would know I was trying to come right away and they would stop me from coming. They havent told me that you called so I never knew to call back. Edward and Alice are trying really hard to keep me away from ya'll. So before they could realize what I was doing I transported myself to the border where I met 3 of the new wolves.  
"Wait a minute, you only met one new wolf. The other two were Collin and Brandon," Sam told me. I looked at them and they laughed.

"Which one of ya'll told the other I was on the way to Emily's house?"

"It was meant for Sam, Jacob, or Leah to hear. I didn't know that they had already switched shifts," Collin said.

"That explains it then. Any other questions?"

"Yeah. Why are Alice's and Edward's scents so strong here?"

"He probably came up here earlier after I untied him. Alice had followed to make sure that he was alright." I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you okay," Leah asked.

"I'm not sure yet LeLe," I said.

"Okay," they all said at once.

"Lets get back before the others wreck my house," Emily said. I picked her up and ran her back to her house. It eas still clean.

"Someone came looking for you the bloodsucker," the boy from earlier said.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Tremain Uley. What's it to you?" he asked with an attitude. I looked at Sam with an eyebrow raised. He just shook his head. I read his mind and he was thinking 'that boy really needs to learn some manners'. So I asked Sam, "May I give it at try?" He looked at me questionly and I just pointed to my head.

"Oh," he said.

"Can I?"

"Sure," he said, "just don't hurt himso bad that he won't heal.

"No problem bro."

"What are you talking about?" Emily and Tremain asked at the same time.

"Bella is going to teach our son some manners and respect before she leaves," Sam answered.

"Oh. Okay. Good luck with that Bella. Like Sam said don't hurt him so he won't heal and don't forget to give me your cell number before you leave."

"Yes ma'am," I said and then turned back to their son.

"Meet me out back Mr. Attitude." He looked at me and growled before walking around the house to the backyard.

"You are so going to regret that," I said loud enough for him to hear. I heard him laugh. I jumped over the house and landed right behind him silently. After about 5 minutes of waiting for him to realize I was ther I began to get bored. so I taped him on the shoulder. He hid his shock well and then said, "It took you long enough to get here. I was starting to get bored with waiting and starting to wonder if you changed your mind." I laughed for a few seconds and then stopped. "I have been standing behind you for 5 minutes now. And, if you don't believe me, then you can ask everybody else." He just looked at me dumbfounded. "Who taught you how to fight? A monkey on crack? It wasn't a pack member."

"How do you know."

"Because they would have taught you to always be alert, and to be ready to pounce at all times around unfamiliar vampires."

"I trained myself. I don't need an old person to train me."

"Prove it and don't call them old. Their younger than you." When I said that his mouth fell open.

'What do you want?"

"I want you to show some respect. And not only to me, but to your parents, siblings, and everyone else who is technically older than you."

"Make me." I looked at Sam and Emily. They nodded and I pounced. The war was on. He thought that he could beat me but he couldn't. I played and joked around with him for about 20 minutes or so when I began to get bored with the game. So I tackeled him to the grown a few seconds later. "Must I hurt you to teach you a lesson about respect," I asked him.

'No,' he though in his head.

"Good." With that I let him up. He went back into the woods. He phased back and then came back into the yard.

"Now, who came looking for me."

"It was a bloodsucker."

"Did you get their name?"

"Some dude named Carlisle, I think."

"Ok. He's the only one besides me thats allowed here and I'm not in the mood to see my family fight."

"Weirdo," he said and walked back into the house.

"If you have anymore problems with him just let me know and i'll come and deal with him for you."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Emily said. I handed Emily a sheet of paper with my number and said, "I have to go. Talk to you later. Love ya'll."

"Love ya'll Bells," They all said at once. With that I left for home.


End file.
